Root-mean-square (RMS) detection is becoming a key building block in mobile telephones and other wireless devices. For example, various architectures for RMS power detection are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2007/0270116. Those architectures generally apply feedback to enable highly accurate and temperature-independent RMS power detection. Those architectures can include a multiplier and, depending on the type of RMS detection, other non-linear elements in a feedback path. In those architectures, the small-signal loop gain and the dynamic performance of the architectures depend on the applied input signal level.